Swing Set
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: He really liked her a lot, he would even make sure to be on that exact same place everyday, just so he can glance at her. He really wanted to know who she really was...He wanted to be able to have a nice talk with her...Then came that one afternoon that changed everything for the better...Entry for the Secret Santa Challenge! A special Christmas gift for *drum rolls* Kildosad...


Here is my Secret Santa gift for *throws confetti*** Kildosdad**... Happy holidays and I hope you'll enjoy this :)

_**Note**_: Kildosdad-san, since you didn't elaborate who to pair Tsuna with, I just chose it myself. I hope You're okay with TsunaXChrome :) I really am not good at writing romantic stuffs,but I did my best... I hope this'll do :)

**_Warning:_** Cheesy Romantic (?) thoughts from Sawada, Tsunayoshi~

* * *

[(Swing Set)]

She's there again…

Tsuna stopped walking and glanced at the girl occupying the swing set with both interest and delight peeking thru his eyes. He leaned at the nearest Sakura tree, while making sure he was out of the girl's view point. It's been three months since he had first noticed her on that swing. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was doing an errand for his mom when he saw her on that park swing by herself, having a timid smile on her face.

And he doesn't know what but some unknown force must have hit him that day as he found himself enticed to her in some sort of way. It was as if there was a certain level of attraction between him and the girl even if she was unaware of the situation…it was as if their fates are destined to be intertwined together in some sort of way that maybe only fate itself would be able to clarify.

He would always see her on that exact same spot every day after that.

During his first few days of silently watching her from a safe distance, He told himself that he's only doing everything out of mere curiosity and maybe for a bit of entertainment for him on the side and nothing else. He's just one curious guy who found a small keen interest on some strange girl on a park swing. He convinced himself that there's nothing else to it.

But who the heck is he kidding? It was obvious that even during that very first day that he saw her, He already had developed some interesting emotions for her. He might not have realized it on that very first meeting, but it was there.

He clearly is attracted to that stranger girl on that swing. It took him several days of convincing himself before finally accepting the mere fact that yes indeed; a girl had taken over his interest.

And now he's staring at her again, simply finding happiness while seeing her face glow and how her lips curve into a small grin while her eyes sparkle with happiness while gently swinging herself as she watches the clouds drift away slowly that day.

"If you like the girl, just standing here and not taking any action won't get you anywhere. Talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"I'm really not happy agreeing with the baseball-freak here but he's actually right."

Tsuna stared at his two best friends before staring back at the girl. "I wish I can but every time that I would try too, I just can't seem to find enough bravery to do so. One step forward ends up with a three steps backwards. I don't even know if I will be able to know her name nor even had a chance to talk to her."

"Tsuna you're our student council president, you're a pro when it comes to conversing with other people. Surely talking to a girl won't be that hard for you." Takeshi grinned at his best friend.

"If only it would be that easy. The thing is that, she and the entire student body population are two entirely different things. I can easily talk to every single student in Namimori simply because I don't feel anything more special than friendship…but with her, just the mere thought of talking to her gives me nervousness and I would always get tongue tied just by trying to open my mouth and she's not eve there what more if she is?" Tsuna sighed as he suddenly felt in defeat. "I really don't know how to work things out."

"You're a smart one, President and I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out." Hayato tried to give his friend some words of encouragement. "If not, then maybe fate itself will work things its own way and maybe all you have to do is play along with it."

"Well said, Hayato." Takeshi clapped his hands as he grinned sheepishly.

"Shut it baseball-baka! I know what I said is good! Why would I tell something uncool to Tsuna-sama!" Hayato glared towards the taller boy. "What are you doing here anyway? You should be on the fields practicing your batting or whatever else you do there."

"Maa, Maa. Baseball practice got cancelled since coach suddenly had an emergency meeting that he needs attending too." Takeshi explained sheepishly. "Anyways, I saw Hibari-san on my way home and he's looking for you. When he found out that I might know where you currently are, he threatened me to give you this folder." The boy grinned making his two companions look at him with disbelief, only Takeshi Yamamoto can actually be threatened by the school prefect and still grin without any worries of being bitten.

"What's inside this folder?" Tsuna asked as the taller boy handed it over. Takeshi shrugged. "Hibari-san said that you should be the one to open it… and oh this was his exact same words." The baseball player cleared his throat and tried doing a very Hibari like imitation of the disciplinarian's voice. "I am not trying to help that omnivore, I am simply saving Namimori from the doleful aura that he's emitting. His entire herbivorous attitude is tainting the pride and glory of Namimori."

Tsuna and Hayato sweat dropped. Not only that the words are so Hibari like but Takeshi himself pretty much did a great job imitating the school prefect.

"This is…" Tsuna's eyes widened as he finally saw the contents of the entire folder.

"What is it?" Both Hayato and Takeshi took a peek and they too are surprised.

"Name, Birthday, Blood Type, School, Family Background…President, every single information about the girl is in this folder." Hayato pointed out.

"So her name's Chrome Dokuro and she's a student from Kokuyo." Takeshi read. "Pretty nice name."

_**Saturday Afternoon…**_

"Tsuna can you please make a quick ran and buy me a few items on this list?"

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"Thank You Tsuna-kun."

"No problem. I'm not doing anything else anyway." Tsuna took his coat and went out. Instead of taking the shortcut to his destination, the brunette decided to use too much longer way. He went to the park.

And as he had anticipated, the girl again is in that very swing, Again all by herself. However, this time there was no calmness in her face or any signs of sparkle on her eyes. Tsuna watched cautiously and frowned as a single drop of tear fell from her eye.

With that, a sudden burst of protectiveness towards the girl had suddenly possessed him. It was as if saying that anyone who dared mess up with her will meet the evil, dark side of him. He suddenly felt that he desire to protect her with all his life, to make her happy, to make sure she's safe and well. He suddenly sought to scare all her nightmares away and to kick all the monsters in her life. He wants to make her happy and wipe those tears away.

He now doesn't want to address her as 'that girl'. He now wanted to call her by her name, _Chrome._

Tsuna without any kinds of hesitations left, as if it had been drowned within a span of seconds, cautiously walked near. He then stood beside her and offered his very own handkerchief. "This won't solve whatever heartache you are having now, but it can help dry those tears away." He smiled gently while thinking. _"I also have two shoulders for you to cry on, wipe those tears away on my shirt and I really won't mind."_

Chrome seemed shocked. "T-thank Y-you M-mister."

"My name's Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna chuckled. _"And I'm going to make you Mrs. Sawada, just you wait."_

"Thank You, mister Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna's fine and please drop the mister part. We're within the same age group, using mister on me just makes me feel old." Now the boy can't stop adding mental notes. _"But I won't mind growing old with you."_

The girl chuckled. "Chrome Dokuro."

"So why are you crying?" Tsuna asked before waving his hand on his face "Sorry, I never meant to be rude. It's just that I saw you here alone and you looked really sad. I just want to help" The boy scratched the back of his neck. _"As your knight, I shall take all your sadness away and give you a lifetime filled with love and happiness."_ Gee, he's really starting to sound like some overly romantic Romeo.

"Thank You Tsuna-kun, you've already helped me a lot."

"But I really haven't done anything." The boy blushed. _"However, I will do anything for you."_

Chrome shook her head. "You kept me company, you offered me your own handkerchief and most of all you gave me comfort. I'm just a mere stranger to you and yet you stopped and asked me what's wrong. I really appreciate that."

"Well, it's really not that much but I'm glad you appreciated it." Tsuna sat down on the other swing. "Mind if I keep you company here for a while? And maybe while we're at it, we can talk about your problem and maybe I can help you find some solution?" He offered a genuine smile. _"When we get married, we'll share each other's problems and find solutions as one. You will never be alone."_

"You would do that for me?" Chrome asked unbelievingly.

"Sure thing, we're friends now too and friends help each other the best they can." Tsuna smiled while blushing deep inside and mentally added. _"I will do anything for you, whatever the cause of your heartache would be; I will take it all away."_

Chrome smiled. "Do you think I'm ugly and just some mere spawn for a stupid bet?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna gave a protest. _"You are worth much more than that, my love"_

"Then why do you think they chose to do that to me?" Chrome frowned. "I really can't understand. I knew I was never the best friend someone can find but I never did anything to hurt someone but why did they do what they had done?"

"What did they do?" Tsuna asked. _"Don't worry my dear; I'll avenge for you one way or another."_

"Uhm. You see there was this boy." Chrome began her story. "And he was a suitor of mine…

_Pang!_

_Ouch!_

_Aww!_

_Tsuna is now mentally seeing his heart being crushed into thousands of pieces. Is this how heartbreak feels?_

…however, I never felt any romantically inclined feelings for him. For me he was just an ordinary guy that I would encounter on a day by day basis. The only thing that I can offer him would be friendship."

Tsuna sighed with relief. Looks like he still had some chance with the very girl he likes.

"I told him, I said that I don't feel anything for him but he was persistent. He told me that he's willing to wait no matter how long it would take for me to finally feel something too. Still, I refused as I knew we would be better off as just friends." Chrome stared at the sky. "He never stopped. He said he never will. He would give me flowers, send me cards and do other things that a suitor would do…"

"And then what? You slowly found yourself falling for him?" Tsuna asked as normally as he can while deep inside he feared for the worst thing to happen, her saying yes.

"No…I really can't feel anything for him. I never had even the tiniest bit of attraction. Love is supposed to be something that you would feel genuinely for someone and not a thing that you need to force yourself into. I never felt love for him."

"If not then what happened?"

"I found out about their scheme." The girl closed her eyes at the sadness she felt and the betrayal she experienced had once again entered her mind. "I accidentally revealed their lies and the stupid bet that they formed to have me humiliated in front of our entire school. It was him and my friend, my very best friend to be exact. They planned that he would make me fall hard for him and when I finally do, drop me and have my heart broken."

Chrome took a deep breath before continuing. "They even confided with that bitchy cheerleading squad captain and her dumb boyfriend." She sighed. "Do you think I deserved that? To be treated like some play toy for a couple of mean people"

"No." Tsuna said with a firm voice. "No one, especially someone like you deserved to be treated that way."

"Then why?" Chrome's eyes showed sadness. "Is there a problem about me?"

"No, you're not the problem. It's them and their pathetic excuse for a dumb attitude. They're the ones who are wrong, never you. They're the kind of people who suffers brain damage without even being smacked hard. They're the problem and not you. Don't waste even a single second of you're precious time sulking about them and what they did" Tsuna stated in a very lecturing manner causing the girl to giggle. The boy blushed. "Eh, sorry I got carried away."

"No, don't stop. It's actually kind off cute."

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed.

"Kufufufu. My Dear Chrome, it's getting late. You should have been home hours ago." A slightly older boy who oddly had the same hairstyle as Chrome walked towards where the two are currently talking.

"Sorry,Mukuro nii-sama. I got too carried away with my conversation with Tsuna." Chrome explained.

"Tsuna? Is he a friend?" The older boy smirked. Chrome nodded. "Yes, he's been really nice comforting me today."

Mukuro's overprotective big brother aura immediately turned on. "Did someone stupid dared mess with you, Tell big brother and he'll take care of it." Chrome giggled. "I'll tell you at home, it's already getting late as you have mentioned before."

"Kufufufu. You must tell big brother everything."

"Hai."

"Ah, I should go now too. I still need to buy something for my mom and I almost forgot about it." Tsuna interrupted. "It was nice too meet you Mukuro-san and Chrome, I really had fun talking with you. I really hope we can talk some more."

Chrome smiled. "I enjoyed being with you too. Thanks to you, I really feel way better that earlier." She then stepped forward and gave the boy a peck on the cheek. Then she tiptoed slightly to whisper something to him. "...I really like you too, Tsuna-kun." She then grabbed her brothers hand and walked away before giving a happy wave of goodbye.

Tsuna just stood there, holding his cheeks while his entire face turned pink. She knew that he likes him? And one more thing, She likes him too? Tsuna smiled all the way home, completely forgetting about the items his mother asked him to buy. Well maybe, It wouldn't matter if his mom found the reason behind it.

Tsunayoshi smiled. It was the best Christmas Present he received so far.

* * *

**Happy Holidays!^^**

**Let's all be merry, happy and joyous this time of the year :)**


End file.
